Together to the End
by Ellen-D
Summary: A romantic little story about Lily and James, how they lived after Hogwarts, but before Harry...R&R please. My second fanfiction!
1. Plans and Kisses

Together to the End

Chapter 1: Plans and Kisses

Lily checked the time. It was only 5:40 PM. She would be leaving home in twenty minutes. Then she had an hour to take a shower and change her clothes and then she would finally go to James´ house. They hadn't seen each other for a week, ´cause she was busy at St Mungo´s and James had his Auror training. But they both had the weekend off, so they had decided that they would be spending the whole weekend together.

When finally Lilys boss told her she could go, she quickly changed her Healers uniform to her own clothes and Disapparated to her little apartment in middle London. It was a studio apartment and right now there was a huge mess everywhere, because she hadn't have any time (and interest) to clean it during the week. Of course, she would have just flicked her wand, but she preferred the Muggle way. Now she however flicked her wand quickly and immediately all the things went to their own places. Then she headed for the bathroom.

James was already at his place. He had left for work an hour early, because he wanted to surprise Lily by making them dinner. It was good he had left early, because he wasn't a very good cook, but the rice and chicken, he thought, were looking alright. He cleaned the kitchen and put the plates and wine glasses on the table. Then he headed for the bathroom.

After 40 minutes James had done everything he had intended. Now he was waiting for Lily to arrive. He had bought her a big white rose, which was lying next to him on the sofa.

He didn't have to wait for long. In a couple of minutes the doorbell rang. James was sure it was Lily, because she hated Floo Powder and always Apparated if it was possible. On the other hand, you couldn´t Apparate directly to James´s house, because it was so well protected, but she always chose Apparating.

James took the rose and went to open the door. He put the rose behind his back and opened the door. Lily was there looking stunning, as always, and when she saw James her face lit up.

"Hi, handsome."

James gave her the rose and said:

"Hello to you too, gorgeous." Then he pulled her into a long and passionate kiss. Lily though pulled away much too quickly in James´s mind.

"What´s this for?" She asked, referring to the rose.

"Oh, nothing. I just wanted to buy it for you."

As an answer, Lily kissed him again.

"Thank you. It´s lovely and smells good."

"Not as lovely as you are and you smell better", James said, while his forehead was resting in hers.

Lily blushed and said quietly:

"Come on, let's go to the living room."

She had only took two steps when James stopped her by taking her hand in his.

"Oh no, we aren't going to the living room. We are going to the dining room first, because I made us dinner."

He led her to the dining room and when she saw what James had done just for her, she stopped and her breathing became harder, because there was something in her throat.

He had turned off all the lights and the big dinner table was set for two people. There were candles all over the room. And there was a vase in the table and in it, ten more white roses.

James led Lily to the table and pulled out a chair for her. She sat in it, mouth still open. James went to the kitchen to retrieve the wine bottle. After he had poured out the wine, he sat in his chair and said casually:

"How was your week?"

Lily finally closed her mouth and stared at him lovingly.

"It was good. Long, but good. Yours?"

And so they talked long into the night. About their work, friends, everything. When they had eaten they went to the living room, where the fireplace was already burning. They sat and continued talking, once in a while sharing kisses. After a very long and passionate kiss, Lily asked:

"So, what have you planned for us for the weekend?"

"Nothing. We just do what we want."

"Does that include you and me and making out," Lily asked grinning.

"Definitely."

And then he kissed her again.

* * *

Ok, so you read my story. Now, Review! Good and bad things are welcomed.This story is going to be about 3 to 5 chapters long, I don´t know yet. It´s up to you guys and your reviews! 


	2. Dresses and Decisions

Chapter 2: Dresses and Decisions 

Lily woke up on Sunday very late, when the sun's rays were disturbing her sleep. She opened her eyes and the first thing she saw, was James lying next to her, already awake, watching her with a smile on his face.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Only a couple of minutes."

"Been counting my freckles again, surely."

He only grinned and kissed her on the nose. Lily smiled and curled up against his chest, while James hugged her tightly.

"What do you want to do today," asked James, his breathing tickling Lily's ear.

"We could do something useful and go to shopping. I haven't bought a dress yet, to Petunia's wedding, you know. And I doubt you haven't, either."

"So you're still going?"

"Yeah," she sighed, "she's my sister, after all. I know she hates me, but she sent me an invitation, although it's only to the party, not to the church… And I want to see my parents, it's been nearly three months since I last saw them."

"And you want to show Petunia how good you're doing," James added laughing.

"True."

So after they had taken a shower and eaten, they Apparated to a quiet street, which was only a walk away from Oxford Street, where all the shops were.

When they had wandered about 5 hours and their feet were aching, they had only found a black suit for James. Lily's dress, however, was more difficult to find. They had been in dozens of shops and boutiques, but all the dresses were either wrong style or too "normal". Petunia and Vernon's invitation, you see, had clearly said "evening gowns and suits are required!" James was already bored.

When they had been in all the shops, they headed for Harrods. They had only been there for 10 minutes, when James pointed at a stunning emerald gown.

"That one would be perfect for you. It's just like your eyes."

Lily gasped and muttered:

"It's gorgeous."

She walked to the dress to take a good look at it. It was actually a cocktail dress, not an evening gown. It was emerald and had spaghetti straps. It wasn't long, only to the knees, and it had little diamonds all over it. She quickly picked the right size and went to the dressing rooms. James, being the gentleman, followed quietly.

When Lily emerged from the fitting room, James´ eyes lit up.

"You know, we should have come here first, because that's the one."

"You think so? You don't think it's too… fancy?"

James snorted and said proudly:

"If you mean that you'll be the most beautiful woman in the whole wedding, then yes. You definitely want to buy this one."

Lily smiled at him and looked at the price. Her face well immediately.

"Ah, I don't think I want this one."

James stared at her, dumb.

"Huh, why not? It's perfect."

He also looked at the price tag. Before he could say anything, a saleswoman had come and asked:

"Can I help you?"

"No thanks," James said. "We already found what we were looking for. We take this one", he said, pointing at the dress Lily was still wearing.

The woman smiled and nodded.

"Good choice. I'll go and get you a another one, while you take that one off."

"But…"

"No buts, Lily. I'm paying," said James, pushing Lily back to the fitting room.

Once he had paid and found Lily again, he gave the bag to Lily and took her hand in his.

"I'll pay you back, you know that."

"Nah, you don't. I won't let you. Just think it's an early Christmas present from me."

"But it cost a fortune! That's more like the next 10 years presents!"

James only laughed and said:

"Ok, that's a deal!"

They walked back to Lily's apartment. Before she went in, Lily asked:

"Do you want to come inside?"

"I don't think I should. I'd love to, but if I would come inside, I would be there all night, and I have to go to work early."

Lily stared at her shoes. She always went quiet, when James's work as an Auror was said aloud. She didn't like the idea of James fighting against Death Eaters. Of course, it was very important work, but you could never know when she would be getting one of those "I'm sorry for your loss"-letters. James raised her chin and said quietly:

"Hey, cheer up. I'll be okay."

"Be careful, will you?" She said, her eyes pleading.

"Always. You too," and he kissed her goodnight. When their lips separated, Lily opened the door and said:

"I had wonderful time. Thank you for the dress. Love you."

She kissed him one more time and went inside.

"I love you too."

And he Apparated away.

Lily had only put the dress in her wardrobe, when the doorbell rang. Wondering who it might be, she opened the door, only to be kissed fiercely.

"Changed your mind, then," she said smiling.

"Move in with me."

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Though James was sure she had heard him.

"Move in with me. I know it's maybe too early, but it feels right. I can't bear the feeling when we're not together and this way, we would be seeing each other every day. Maybe only a couple of minutes or only in the bed, when the other one is sleeping, but at least I would know then you're safe. I love you too much."

He stopped to breathe, watching Lily closely.

"So, umm, what do you say?"

"When can I move in?"

James released the breath he had been holding and kissed Lily again.

"I can set the alarm," he added quickly.

He didn't go home that night.


	3. authors notes

Hi, first of all, Thank you very much Holly and xxStephxx, You two saved my day!

My internet connection didn´t work today, and because I had promised myself that I would update today, I went to local internet... place, I dunno what´s it really called... Anyway, this costs about 2 euros, so reviews are welcomed!

Chapter 3 is going to be... updated in less than a week, I promise.

Love: Ellen-D

p.s. I´m really sorry, if there are mistakes in my story, I´m not English. I´m Finnish and my English isn´t perfect. So if you find mistakes or you want something to happen in the story, write and tell me!


	4. Promises

**I know this chapter isn't long, but at least I updated in 3 days, right? Ok, so there is going to be only 1 chapter more, and it's about Petunia and Vernon's wedding. I haven't planned more, but if you have some ideas, share them. :D**

**tropicalpunch9812 and Illusion100, THANK YOU. **

**I wish everyone Merry Xmas (a little late, I know) and Happy New Year!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Promises

"It feels like only yesterday you two were going out to your first date. Funny, how the time goes by…"

Sirius was helping Lily and James to pack Lily's things. Only he wasn't helping very much, he just joked and drank coffee, once in a while putting a plate or a glass in a box.

"And why are we doing this the Muggle way," he wondered loudly. "Or don't answer to that, Lily. I think I know you enough already to answer that question myself."

James emerged from the bathroom carrying a box full of hair care products and other stuff of Lily's. He gave it to Sirius and said:

"Could you help us for once and take all these boxes to my home?"

Sirius got up and peeked in the box.

"And just think about it, Prongs. The bathroom. You have to share it with Lily. With a woman. No more own toothpaste. No more own shampoo. And, once in a month, the whole room is full of tampons!"

He ignored the murderous look Lily was giving him.

"Well, if that's the price I'm going to pay, so be it."

"Do you know what's your problem?" Sirius asked James seriously. "You're so in love with Lily that you don't even understand what you're going to miss. Soon you two are married and Lily's pregnant." He Apparated quickly before James could hit him, smirk on his face.

"Don't listen to him. I want you to live with me, no matter whatcomes alongwith it," James assured her. Lily just nodded and continued packing. They were both quiet a long time, before Lily finally dropped the lamp she was holding and opened her mouth and said:

"Do you think he's right?"

"Who? Sirius? About what?"

"About the marriage and baby part," she demanded.

"Oh, well… I haven't thought about that much. But yeah, maybe someday. You never know."

Lily sat in the couch, clearly thinking furiously. James, sure he had said something wrong, stopped packing and sat next to her.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"Oh, no," she said quickly. "No you didn't. It's just that, that was the first time someone said it aloud. Us, getting married and having kids."

"And you don't want to get married," he added quietly, cold spreading his body.

"No, of course I want to get married. With you. And have children. It's just like I said, it was the first time someone said it aloud. We have never talked about it. And we are just moving together, I just think it's too soon. But, like you said, someday."

"So," James said, turning so that he was face to face with Lily, "when do you think it's not too soon?"

"I dunno," Lily said, watching him very closely. "When we have lived together for a while, that's for sure. When it feels right."

"Promise," he asked, leaning closer to her.

"Promise," she said, closing the distance between them, kissing him tenderly.

If they hadn't been so focused in the kiss, they would have heard a loud pop´.

"Oi, get a room! If you keep going like that, the baby's on it's way in less than a month."

James aimed a Silencing charm at him, which hit it's target. That kept him quiet (and his eyes closed) for a little while.

* * *

"All set?" 

"Nearly. I just… unpack this one…," Lily said.

James let out a big sigh. Since they had come home, (James liked to say home, as it now also contained Lily) she had ran all around the house, unpacking her boxes. James had long ago given up; he was now lying on the sofa, listening to music. When finally Lily emerged from the kitchen, he grabbed her hand when she walked past him, and pulled her on top of him.

"All set now?"

"I guess…" she said sighing, and James could feel her relax at once.

So there they were, lying next to each other, holding each other, and most importantly, knowing, that the other one was safe.

* * *

Now, review, please! They are like...Finnish chocolatefor me! ;D 


	5. Diamonds and Champagne

**So, here I am once again! This is the last chapter, so write lots of reviews now, OK? This chapter is actually a LOT longer than I thought at first, but it took longer to write, so...**

**If you want to read more of my stories, I just updated a story called Revelations, which is actually a sequel to Together to the End, so R&R that one too! It's a OneShot about how Lily and James found out they were going to have a baby.**

**Illusion100, thank you for reviewing!**

**Happy New Year 2006!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Diamonds and Champagne

"Lily! Could you come here for a second?"

"In a minute!"

They were getting ready to Petunia and Vernon's wedding, which would start in half an hour. James thought he looked rather stupid in a Muggle suit but Lily had assured him, that he looked ´quite handsome´. The suit was black, except the shirt was white. His tie was emerald; Lily had bought it, saying this way their dresses would match. He had to trust her in this one, because he wasn't an expert in fashion.

"What's up," Lily asked, emerging from the bathroom. She had the emerald gown on her, the one James had bought her, and she looked stunning. James couldn't keep his eyes away from her.

"Wow, you look…" he searched for the right word, "beautiful."

"Thanks," she said smiling, "all because of the dress."

"Nah, you would still look beautiful even if you'd wear only garbage or something like that…"

He walked to the drawer and opened one of it's boxes. He pulled out a black, big and flat box and turned back to Lily.

"I have something for you."

"Again? James, you shouldn't…" she started.

"Open it before you say anything." Lily cast a reproachful look at him before she opened it. She gasped. There was a beautiful golden necklace, which had a emerald diamond in it. It sparkled when she took it in her hands.

"I didn't actually bought it, if that's what you think. It was my mum's," he broke the silence, when Lily didn't say anything. "But you don't have to wear it, if you don't like it…" he added quickly.

"Are you mad? It's beautiful… But if it was your mothers, I don't think I should wear it. It's a family heirloom, what if I lost it! Or…" James took the necklace from her and started to put it around her neck.

"You, my Flower, are practically family and you would never in a million years lost it, because… well, you're you. And you would have got it eventually, anyway. I just thought now would be good time to give it." He locked the necklace. "Now, are you finally ready?"

Lily turned towards him and kissed him passionately, which sent goose bumps along James' neck.

"I just finish my make-up."

James sighed.

"Women."

* * *

After 20 minutes they were walking hand in hand towards the mansion, where the wedding reception was held. It was massive and it had a big garden, which was full of candles and lights.

"So remember," Lily started, "only my parents and Petunia know I'm a witch, I don't think she's told Vernon, so talk only about Muggle things. And remember, you're a police and I'm a nurse and we…"

"…both went to Hogwarts, which is a private school in Scotland. Don't worry, I won't forget."

"Sorry, I'm just…"

"Worried, yeah… So what does this Vernon Dursley do for a living? Is he in the parliament or something, at least judging by this place he is…"

"I don't actually know what he does, I just know that he is some kind of founder or boss or something in a big company. I've only met him once, but that was enough to tell that he likes to impress people by showing off his money and authority."

"Sounds like Malfoys to me…" James muttered.

"Well, maybe he is like the Malfoys but he definitely doesn't look like one. You'll see."

They were walking the stairs now.

"Oh, and one more thing," Lily stopped in front the door, you could already hear music and laughter behind it. "Don't let me drink too much champagne. You know what it does to me and I don't want to humiliate myself in front of my whole family."

"But I like the drunken Lily. She's so much more funnier than the regular Lily. But," he added quickly, seeing Lily's look, "whatever you say, Flower."

They walked in, put their present (cook books) to the table, where all the other presents were and walked to the big Hall, where the quests were.

"OK, so far so good." James muttered. "What now?"

"Come on, there's mum and dad," and she led him to the centre of the room, where two people were smiling and waving their hands furiously.

"Lily! James! Over here!" Lily's mother Mary hugged her daughter tightly and her father David shook James' hand.

"Hello James," David said. "Long time no seen. How have you been?"

"Good. And you," he asked politely.

"Excellent, excellent, of course. It's a good day."

"Oh, Lily, you look so beautiful!" Mary said, "And your necklace! It's gorgeous! Where did you get it?"

"Actually, James gave it to me."

"James, you spoil her too much." Mary scolded, although she was smiling.

"Well, I try," he grinned.

The next 2 hours went by quickly in James' mind. They sat at the same table with Lily's parents, who James had always liked. The only boring part was when Vernon Dursleys best man, a man called George Something had given his speech: very boring one, no jokes at all. Apparently they were co-workers. And Lily had already drank 7 glasses of champagne, so she was in a funny mood, but not so much that people would notice it. James just had to make sure she wouldn't drink more… When James went to get more cake, a young boy with brown hair dived quickly under the table. James checked if someone was watching, put his plate on the table and dived under the table also. The boy clearly wasn't expecting anything like that to happen.

"Hiding, are we," James said.

"Yeah, my mum wants to take a picture of me. Who are you?" He asked in a tone an agent would have been proud.

"James, I'm Lily's, the brides sister's, boyfriend. And you?"

"Daniel, my mum's Petunias friend. I just don't understand what I'm doing here, I don't even like the woman. What are you doing here, you're giving away my cover."

"Ah, well I'm sorry. I just thought you want some company." He started to crawl away.

"No, wait!" Daniel whispered. "Umm, you can't go yet. Then my mum would realize I'm here. You can stay here for a while."

James sat on the floor grinning.

"So you don't like photos?"

"No, I do like them. I just don't like this stupid outfit and I don't wanna ´remember it for the rest of my life´ like my mum said."

"I know what you mean. Lily made me to wear this thing too."

James immediately liked Daniel. He was just like him when he was little. He even liked jokes and pranks so James taught him some. Suddenly James realized how long he had been under the table so he left Daniel to hide all by himself.

"Where have you been? You've been ages." Lily asked, her cheeks flushing red.

"I'll explain later. Do you want to dance?"

When they were dancing a particularly slow dance, James said:

"I like your sister's friends son."

"And who might that be?"

"See that boy over there." James pointed at Daniel, who was now sneaking towards the bathroom. "That boy." Lily burst into laughter.

"Wait," James said, raising his eyebrows. "How much champagne have you drunk?"

Lily, still laughing, said: "I dunno, 10 or 11."

"Lily! You told me you didn't want to drink too much! When did you have time? I didn't see you drinking that much!"

"When you were getting more cake. And don't worry, we'll be leaving when this song ends."

"Really? Great. But hey, you haven't spoken to Petunia yet." Lily heaved a sigh.

"Yeah, well I guess I have to do that, also. That would be rude…"

So when the song ended, they headed towards the Dursleys, but not before they had said goodbye to Lily's parents. When Petunia saw them approaching, she quickly started to talk with Vernon. She couldn't ignore them completely however, when Lily said in a cheery voice:

"Hi, Petunia and Vernon. Congratulations." Vernon cast them a knowing look, but didn't say anything. Petunia just sneered.

"Well, umm…" Lily tried to say, embarrassed "We'll be leaving now. Thanks for the invitation." She turned and took James's hand. James said "Congratulations" quickly before he left too. They were both quiet, but when they reached the stairs, Lily exploded.

"She could have said Hi, at least. God, why did they even invite us? I guess she just did it because of Mum and Dad."

"That Vernon was a cheery man. He's going to be a great Dad someday," James joked.

"Oh, come on, he was awful. I feel so ashamed, why didn't they say anything?" Lily rambled on, not understanding the joke.

"Come on, it wasn't so bad. We had fun, didn't we? Just think about the good things." James suggested. "The food and champagne were free. And you got to see your parents."

"Yeah. And the flower settings were nice…"

"I like more lilies," he said, referring to the petunias, which were everywhere. Lily giggled and rested her head against his shoulder.

"Yeah, you do…" James put his arm around her and squeezed her tightly.

"Do you believe in happy endings," Lily asked suddenly.

"Yeah, of course. Why?"

"Oh, I don't. At least not in those ´they lived happily ever after´ they have in fairytales… It would be too good to be true. But I think our's going to be very close," she muttered, almost falling asleep.

Yeah, their future was going to be pretty close to those ´happily ever afters´ James thought when he watched Lily sleep later. No Petunia, Vernon nor Voldemort could change that, he was going to make sure of that.

* * *

**The part where James said "But I like the drunken Lily. She's so much more funnier than the regular Lily." it's actually from Friends, (Season 7) which is probably the funniest show on Earth,at least in my mind.Phoebe says so to Chandler when Monica is drunk.****And I wanted to show in this chapter that James was a great Dad, the Daniel-part proves that... So, what did you think? Review and tell me!**


End file.
